Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Archive5
Welcome to the Seven Seas Court! Hiya everybody! I will check this page weekly to see new suggestions for changes to the wiki. -- 14:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Same here I will check here daily also Matthew Fireskull Ok i have a plan. To get more ppl on the wiki, we could make notices on our user pages at POTCO wiki saying things about this wiki. Slappy's Back 02:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) That would work great besides the fact the most of the people on the other wiki dislike me Matthew Fireskull hmm... ok, i can change the welcome mesesge to say something about this... Pip The Pirate ok ok i changed the welcome message. Pip The Pirate 19:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I Have a Suggestion! When I was on the Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki Home page they had a Featured article of the week section. I think if we do that on our home page it might bring more people to the site. And encourage people to make good articles and improve them so they can get the spot light! (Jzfredskins 02:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) i agree wit Jzfredskins, this seems to be a realy good ideal! we shoild totally do it! (Peanutbutterjellytime 16:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC)) Ok that sounds like a good idea. Perhaps this? Maybe if we post wars, events, and NEW FANMADE storylines to the place, maybe more people will want to make more storys and IMPROVE THE WIKI! Also we should have rumors, like, maybe the new island rumors or something. Blogs about when the kraken will come, votes, guesses. that kinda stuff, and shoudlnt the main picture be a pirate male AND female? Why just a female? Captaingoldvane2, we do all of that now. We have blogs about all upcoming events, and the reason the picture is just female is because when piplupower fist made this site his only pirate was Curycoo, and it is hard to edit in two pirates from different pictures. You have to know people in the game that is willing to pose for a screenshot. (Jzfredskins 18:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC)) Case closed. new main pic. boy and girl remember to sigh your posts so i knwo who says wat! 20:48, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ALSO - new color scheme - new background anything? any new suggestions? 00:35, August 16, 2010 (UTC) We could have in game events and give the winers that are users a Special User Box reward. (Jzfredskins 00:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC)) possibly. i shall start a blog about the POSSIBILITY of it, meaning not a definite yes. 00:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This Might be off topic Isn't just spam if people make articles about people and say "A Pirate"... not really not really. those pages are there because the pirate is mentioned, and so that if you have any info about them, you can do it The only way it would be spam, or vandalism is if their was a whole page of stuff, like Coalskull and somebody replaced it with "A pirate" Hope this clears up the confusion. 22:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I see Ok, Plus it expands wiki. Youtube hi guys, i do youtube video's on pirates of the caribbean, i could write in description, check out piratesonlinegame, and then put and also check out potco players wiki just an idea Sure, sounds like a great idea! 14:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) awesome. new editors, better place. Category:Sigs 23:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) New background. How about we get a new background around halloween. Raven's Cove! it will be spooky like Halloween, and it will be a ice adition! I dont think we should do it right now, Halloween is a great time to do it though. Just a suggestion. Also we should have like a different competition each week. Like a ' best guild '. Then a ' Best pirate '. Just a suggestion. Thanks! 22:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I like that idea, tho I dont think we should have many competitions. I would kinda like a back ground that has all of the wiki members screenshots 22:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) background with the background, we dont want something too distracting. ive been on many a wikiwhere a wierd background mad it hard for me to edit Category:Sigs 22:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Aye. True... but it doesnt have to be distracting. i just thought we should have a ' Spooky ' background at halloween. Think POTCO will do anything special around that time? 22:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Ideas for background I found two backgrounds that might work on the Potco website. The first one is blue like the color scheme here. http://a.disney.go.com/pirates/online/v3/global/images/wallpaper/800/blueship_800x600.jpg The second is like a treasure map.http://a.disney.go.com/pirates/online/v3/global/images/wallpaper/800/wp9.jpg Both look cool. Here is the link to site with more backgrounds. http://piratesonline.go.com/#/community/downloads_wallpaper.html&t=0.8835658564182142 Which background do you like? 23:02, September 20, 2010 (UTC) like with a little editing, i think i could make http://a.disney.go.com/pirates/online/v3/global/images/wallpaper/1024/potco_wp_skltn_1024x768.jpg this on look just right for you stuborn people Category:Sigs 01:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I like that one but the Blue background looks really cool. 01:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) coming from kat BLUE dog. :) Category:Sigs 01:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Rofl. Blue is one of my favorite colors plus the colors here are already blue. 01:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Those Are Cool My Background Has a Download From The POTCO SitePizzaman99 01:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi Im chris the cat lover! changed i changed it. we WILL DO TRIAL AND EROR UNTIL WE FIND SOMETHING GOOD< SO DON TBE AFRAID TO SPEAK OUT!!! Category:Sigs 00:27, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Characters should link to Category: Fan Characters. Not Fan creations. 04:12, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I will fix it, sorry, added the links cause pip didn't know how and I really didn't know what pip wanted them to link to. 22:02, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ive got an idea to make pirate of the caribbean online game good The best way to mkae it good is to make ur own clothes or ships that will be best if we get to make our own clothes but it shall be alot of money.Is well as that we could get pets like parrots i think this is a really good idea ~Swash Swash, this is suggestions for the WIKI. Not the GAME. Give suggestions to the game to the POTCO Staff. 18:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Out of Hand? Hello Wiki, I know I do not speak out much on POTCO player wiki, but now I am going to. Here are some things that we can improve on and will make the wiki a better place if we obey them. 1. For the new blog, "Admin Dictators", Piplupower, and the rest of you who lost your cool in the commenting, you don't need to get mad and such. There is a way to be heard without being mean. *For Example, I saw some people yelling and such. *Then again, I saw this comment on another blog: "Please don't argue or I will be forced to take action to stop this dilemma. Let’s try to all stay calm. We don't need to worry about the past. Now please stop. Thank you." By: Jzfredskins. Jz, I would like to say, you stick out, you should (and are) be acknowledged for the way you stay calm, stay clean, and use correct punctuation. Thank you, Jz. Matthew, as does all members, have the right to an opinion, but does not have the right to say if an admin gets demoted and such. That is what we have to remember while commenting. 2. About CaptainGoldvane, he can loose his cool, and we all have to work on that, but other then that, to me, he's a pretty good admin. *Remember guys: Being an admin just doesn't consist of attitude, it consists of contributions too. 3. Please, everyone, try to use correct punctuation and try not to yell, LIKE THIS. It makes the wiki look a lot better. 4. When posting a blog stating opinions about admins, please do not be disrespectful and or mean. 5. I do think we need to have a rare vote that states if the admins should stay admins so the members are actually happy with their admins. *If we do start having these votes, please do not vote "no" if you have something personal against them. I have nothing against anyone. I just realized the wiki is getting a little out of hand. Please consider these rules. Thank you. Jack Daggermenace Level 50 19:58, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Theme Yeah, not to be rude or anything, but this theme is not so good. It is obviously trademarked, you can see the sort of circle in the middle of it. Please take the time to think about it. Maybe you guys can make it like pictures of all the admin, bureaucrat, and rollback people on the 2 sides, like it is on the United Alliance Wikia. I knwo you guys are not really a fan of that wiki, but check it out because it is not bad in design. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 03:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I like the theme and there is nothing wrong with it. 03:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, besides the fact that it is trademarked. Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 04:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) dude... its not trade marked. you can see on the right side (at least on my 1240X1024 screen u can) that that is not a trademark, it is a little wirl indicating a mark of its creator. many picture editors do that. And blue and water is our theme. We are not losing that. this theme is fine, and is NOT trademarked. New Theme Recommendations Here are some of my new theme recommendations, I do have ones that are similar to the current one! Thanks! As you will see, most of these pictures are designed to fit together perfectly when put in tile background! I think you guys wil like them! JailFloor_a.jpg OceanFoamTilable.jpg oceanWater2-d.jpg oceanWater317.jpg pier_wood1.jpg world_map_base.jpg These are from the game, and are designed to align so that if put in tile order, they will look perfect, you will not see the place where one tile ends! High King Jeremiah Stormwash this is the beginning of the end beware today you all witnissed a bit of my wrath. many pages have dissapeared. If u want your presious wiki to live you will go to tortuga saturday night and duel me... if u can find me. ~Unknown spammer wanting attention. Believed to be Fireskull. Your pathetic vandalism has been reverted, and you will be banned soon. Kthxbai.--''Shade'' 21:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Leon is being a powermad mental patient. GOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 20:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) can you remove my ban on francis bluehawk i want to add a page and some images of my conquest in prussia New Background suggestion I like this background. It looks pretty cool. 00:35, March 1, 2011 (UTC) we are keeping our background. changes change the wiki, i like it as it is. 13:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) It looks pretty good... but... Overruled?! =O--''Shade'' 19:49, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Um... Did anybody see my background suggestion like a few topics up? Jerry Of Maint I saw them and I actually tested them on the theme designer. They didn't really work with the current color theme that we have. We are keeping our current layout since Pip made a video. (Check on the main page.) 23:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, and I saw the video. I made i a favorite on my youtube. Pip, can we at least SEE what the background above would look like? Can't judge it until you try it. You might even like it better than it looks right now.--''Shade'' 02:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Jerry Of Maint Favicon I recommend you guys 2 things in this letter. #I recommend you guys protect the File:favicon.ico, even though favicon vandalism is very uncommon. The favicon is the sign that is in the web address bar. #I would like to recommend some new favicons. favicon (5).ico favicon (7).ico favicon (19).ico|sorry, favocion 19 is just a duplicate aaalootskull.jpg|favicon (5) Moon.jpg|favicon (7) Honor helping ye, I can't see the pictures. Can you explain what they are? 16:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, follow the intructions: #Click on the file picture, even though there is no prview. #Then click View Photo Details, a small white paper with a magnifying glass on it. #Then on the no preview picture on the details page click on the picture, and you will see it in real life favicon size! Fair winds, Categories There seems to be a problem with them. They just show random numbers, but don't contain anything in them... even though pages link to them.--''Shade'' 21:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Awards Hello there I am the User: Lord Usman Strider, Pirates players wiki has been a favourite place for me to help contibute to members of the public about fan creations of one of the best games that can possibly used world wide. Many editors use this wiki creating many pages for many things, however I have a suggestion. I think that each category for example a government category should have a very high classed award that would be given to the player for his outstanding contibution towards making government's on this wiki. I think this may be a good idea for when people go onto the users userpage will see that this person has done an outstanding job on a cetain category and would help you. Also this may well show the users that they have done a real good job on taking their time and making governments and expressing their knoledge and abilitys. I myself have created governments on this wiki, in fact I have created over ten and are helping another user create and develop his, maybe this may be a very good idea for the future of the wiki, the award could be shown a a userbox and could have a First class to three. Observation however must be very good to see who has contibuted to a certain cateogory. Please think these through as I think it may encourage more abilitys and more contibution in order to get the award on this wiki. Regards Lord Usman '' ' 15:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Founder of: *Northern Assembly *European Parliament *League of Nations *N.C.A *Department for the EITC *Government of the Republic of the Caribbean Helper of development government's for: *Ministry of the EITC Oh, do you mean like: "Congrats, you have recieved a golden coin! Your efforts have not gone unoticed, and this is a token of our appreciation?" Cause, I've been working on something like that for another wiki. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 16:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) What is this? Is this for THE GAME or THE WIKI? 'Sincerely, ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 18:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki 14:25, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Image on main page You might want to remove the link which brins up the image details by adding |link= to the file name so that it will not do anyting BTW thanks for the honour Talk Edits 18:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Party Idea I have an idea. We could have a thing that sends out a message that could show a time server island and place and then we would all meet there and have a party! The place would change every week. Jason Yelloweagle 12:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) I got a Idea O_o How about we do a contruiber of the month hmmm? ~Mega2098 LIGHT BULB! Kat! I have a great idea! How about...... Wiki 3D? Go to the page "Wikia 3D??" and tell me what you think! Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 15:03, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I hate to burst your bubble but we can't do wiki 3D. There is no way to even make the wiki in the 3D. The coding to do this doesn't exist. I wish we could do wiki 3D but we can't. Not even wikia staff knows how to make wikis in 3D. Sorry but we can't do this. -- 15:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hmm..... OKay..... Sincerely, Lord William Yellowbones of the EITC 15:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) POTCO Guild Tournament There should be an annual tournament where all the guilds can join and battle each other. It would be in a big grid thing like they have for sports (Tennis is what I'm thinking of, I'm not a big sports person), and after one guild beats the other, they move on; the winner gets a cool userbox or something. Each guild can bring 5 people into the battle, that makes sure that all of the guilds have the same number. A designated time and server are given, and the 5 guild members go online. They join a crew, then go beat each other up. :P What do you think? --[[User:Takeshidude|'The One And Only Guitar Hero ]] [[User talk:Takeshidude|Talk to TOAOGH']] You can't believe everything online, that's what started WW1 12:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC)